


Brutal Love

by Hi_Carl_394



Category: Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle (Movies)
Genre: AU, Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe, Angst, Attempted Sexual Assault, Battle, Blood and Violence, Dom/sub, Drama, F/M, Fantasy, Flirting, Hurt/Comfort, Jumanji References, Light Bondage, Minor Character Death, Movie: Jumanji: The Next Level (2019), Oral Sex, Quests, Romance, Rory McCann Character, Rough Sex, Slow Burn, Smut, Unplanned Pregnancy, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:07:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29766324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hi_Carl_394/pseuds/Hi_Carl_394
Summary: Estrid The Fearless was the right hand woman to Jurgen the Brutal.Fierce, brave and obedient to her leader. Estrid was the second most feared person in the whole of Jumanji.After years of loyalty to the man she deemed god like, news of his soon to be wedding crashed down on her like thousands of stone boulders. For this fearless warrior, this woman of death and horror began to feel emotions she could barely understand.Co-Written with Insomniacwriter3Originally posted on Wattpad, links in Introduction
Relationships: Jurgen the Brutal x OFC
Kudos: 1





	1. Introduction

_**Introduction to Brutal Love** _

Welcome to Brutal Love! This is my first time ever writing and publishing a work so it's gonna be an experience for sure! This story is being co-written by myself and the lovely insomniacwriter3 which is also published over on her Wattpad, so if you're curious to read more then head on over there and give her some love! I'm going to be uploading the same story on here, however I will be going through and just refining it here and there, touching up spelling and grammar etc (you know how it is). I've thoroughly loved co-writing this and it's been a joy to see it come to fruition. I'm a massive fan of Rory McCann's work, so the opportunity to write about Jurgen The Brutal had me excited from the get-go.

insomniacwriter3 Wattpad account: https://www.wattpad.com/user/insomniacwriter3  
My Wattpad account: https://www.wattpad.com/user/Hi-Carl-394  
Brutal Love Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/story/208721291-brutal-love-jurgen-the-brutal-jumanji

Feedback and comments are greatly welcomed as are Kudos if you're liking it! 

I wanted to give a brief run down of the world/scenario before jumping into it just so you've got a general idea of who's who and where it's all gonna be set. 

_** Foundation:  ** _

This is an AU story set in the video game world of Jumanji: The Next Level (2019). Narrated mainly by our leading lady, the story follows that of Estrid the Fearless (OC) who is Jurgen The Brutal's right hand woman and second in command. The locations in the story will be based on those witnessed in the film with majority of the story taking place up in Jurgen's Fortress in the snowy mountains. However we will take some creative liberties and write up new places along with those pre-existing ones. The characters of Dr. Bravestone, Ruby Roundhouse, Franklin 'Mouse' Finbar, Dr.Shelly Oberon and Seaplane McDonough will  not  appear in this story. This is about our main man, Jurgen The Brutal <3 . He may have had less than 10 minutes of screen time but he deserves a whole ass story! The best way to describe this story is as a 'What if the teens never went into the game and stopped Jurgen' story. Sprinkle in an OC, some drama, romance, violence and a dash of smut and well this is what you get!

_**Warnings:**_

This story is rated explicit as it does contain the following:

Sex, Mentions of Sex, Rough Sex, Oral Sex, Graphic Depictions of Violence, Blood, Angst and Attempted Sexual Assault. 

You have been warned, for the more sensitive material, warnings will be made clear in those chapters. 

So without any further delay, let's get into it!

Happy Reading!


	2. The Beast Of Deep Wood

This was my peace. This was my tranquillity. Alone, with only my swords and the woods for company. A lone howling wind crying against the thick evergreens, standing tall and proud. I needed no man, no team here, just my skills and my senses. Here in the Deep Wood on the outskirts of the Oasis, a light layer of crisp, freshly fallen snow crunched softly under my fur lined boots. Unusual weather for the Oasis, but fitting for this time of year. Out in the open wilderness, I could think clearly and hunt freely. Today's target was the beast of Deep Wood, an infamous black bear that had put fear into most men, but not me. It had wounded a few of our men, killed two, but no more once I'm through with the bastard. It had been terrorising some of the farmers on the outskirts of town, helping itself to whatever livestock took its fancy. I was a confident hunter, having spent hours upon hours working tirelessly to perfect the art of hunting and killing. Today this beast would die at my sword. 

All morning I had been following its tracks, large pawprints embedded in the mud, the snow softly filling in the imprint. Walking silently through the woodlands until I finally reached its cavern home, I surveyed my surroundings. The branches of the pine trees swayed and creaked above my head. Slicing my palm with my sword, I allowed the blood to run from my hand, smearing it over a small patch of grass before carefully walking around the entrance of the cold, dark cave, crouching to the side as I patiently waited, staying perfectly silent. With the scent of my fresh, warm blood in the air, I knew the beast would not resist. Smirking to myself, I knelt down lower and waited for him to make his grand appearance, sword gripped firmly in hand. Hearing the bear sniff rapidly around, sensing a new smell in his dwelling, I could hear his paws pad beneath the wet grass as he took one cautious step forward after another.

_'So predictable, just like the fools who tried to kill you before me. You're not that different from your foe, shall we see if you bleed the same colour?'_ I thought to myself as the adrenaline began to kick in, the thrill of the hunt running through my veins as I kept still, waiting for my window of opportunity. As the bear announced his arrival with a low growl and emerged from the cave, I watched for him to take a few steps forward before making my attack. Circling him, stepping in behind him silently under the cover of darkness from the cave entrance, I quickly jumped up from the opening, raising my sword and slamming it down into his spine forcefully. I twisted my blade as best I could, making sure to make him suffer. The beast had taken the lives of a few of our men, he deserved to be punished. 

"Stupid beast." I snarled as I forced my sword downwards before finally yanking it out of his flesh. The grizzly creature roared with pain as the blood began to ooze out of him, matting his glossy black fur. Raising high onto his hind legs as he turned sharply to face his attacker, he let out another loud cry.

"There you are," I smiled and gave a small bow to taunt him as I took in his form. The locals hadn't been lying when they said he was colassal. The bear before me stood high on his hind legs, coated entirely in deep black fur, a threatening look on his muzzle. _He's quite like Jurgen._ I mused before ducking out of the way of one of his paws lurching forward at me. "Shall I put you out of your pain now?"

Quickly, I leaped to his right, dodging another swift swipe from one of his massive clawed paws and again slammed my sword into this thick flesh of his stomach. The beast could only roar as he fell backwards in pain, trying his hardest to shake me off of him.  
"Come on now, it will be over sooner if you just stay still." I grimaced through gritted teeth, trying to stay up with his tosses and turns. Lunging forwards, I leapt onto him and straddled his body with my legs, doing my best to pin his arms with my knees, a struggling battle I wasn't sure I would win. He still moved around wildly though, thrashing his paws and arms around in an attempt to stop me, baring his fearsome teeth at me. Snapping at my face, nearly catching my scarlet braid in its jaws, causing me to reel back, alleviating the pressure my knees were putting on him. The beast was able to make contact with me and one of this long claws cut deep into my collar bone, ripping open the neckline of my leather jacket to expose more of my flesh.

"You'll pay for that!" I hissed and plunged my sword down into his skull, killing him instantly as the struggle stopped. "Told you." I smirked, quirking an eyebrow victoriously. I climbed off him to pull my sword out, wiping the cold steel clean on the ground, tinting the snow with a red hue. I glanced over at my defeated opponent, the large black form laying lifeless at the entrance of the cave. It was a meddlesome fiend who had been problematic as of late and to be the one to kill the beast that others had failed to, brought on a certain pride from within. Although, despite my own sense of independence and strength, not even I could bring the bear back alone. As I put my sword away, I noticed a small chip in the edge. 

"Damn" I muttered under my breath, running my finger over the indentation before checking over the rest of the sword, ensuring there was no other damage to it. I grabbed my other belongings that I had stashed behind a boulder, pulling my faded brown leather satchel over a shoulder and made my way back out of the forest, to the safety and warmth of the bustling town we were residing in. The Oasis was rich in markets and liveliness but for me, it couldn't match that of the Fortress up in Mount. Zhatmire. That was our true home. The blistering cold was something you got used to over time, but the view from on top of the mountains, from the highest point in the Fortress was simply breathtaking. I knew it wouldn't be long until we would be back in our true home. We were currently residing in the Oasis to assert our clan's dominance. Serving the mighty and terryfing Jurgen the Brutal meant several things. It meant you had to be fearless, which, as it happened is the title that stuck. People in our crew had called me _Estrid the Fearless_ for my prowess in battle, my bravery when it came to raids and attacks and how I never seemed afraid of anything that I faced. Well, at least to them I wouldn't show I was afraid. I did have a reputation to uphold after all. 

Another requirement of being in Jurgen's crew meant that we had to assure that people knew _exactly_ who we were. We were one of, if not the most powerful gang in all of Jumanji. We controlled the mountains, we took whatever we wanted, killed whoever we desired and all in the name of power. If you worked for Jurgen, you weren't to be messed with. Our clan was our family. We were loyal to only each other, similar to that of a wolf pack. Somehow I had managed to claw my way to the top of the pack, being the right hand to our 'alpha male', Jurgen. Jurgen was easily the most feared man in all of the lands. Towering above anyone who would seek to challenge him, all meeting the same, grim end when crossing him. It was that sheer brute strength that drove me to be at the top of my game, to always strive to impress him. I had so far, and I wasn't intending on letting up now. 

Once back amongst the town, I called for a couple of members of our crew to meet me down here, before I headed straight to the blacksmith's forge to have him repair the damage on my blade.

"She's one of favourites, so don't fuck it up Maurice. Or I'll cut your balls off and have them as a snack for the hyenas. " I warned, the fearful little man who only nodded obediently before hesistantly taking my sword and scurrying to the back of the forge to begin the repair process. I sat on top of one of the wooden stools, a few of Jurgen's men appeared at the door. 

"You called for us Estrid?" One asked, in reference to the order I had sent out at the gates of the town.

"Aye, I slayed the beast of Deep Wood. Have some men ride out to his cave and fetch the body. Bring strong horses, he's a big fucker. Be careful with it, I want a coat made from his fur for Jurgen." 

"As you command." The second man nodded respectfully to me, dismissing them both with a wave of my hand I rolled my shoulder blades, hearing a soft crack that instantly relieved some of the tension in my back. They may have been Jurgen's men, but as his number two and second in command, the men followed my orders as though coming from our mighty leader himself. No one dared questioned me, and those stupid enough to try, weren't met with much... forgiveness. I had worked hard for my place in his crew, fighting strong and true, completing any mission or objective he set. I was Jurgen's most devoted follower, I would follow him to the grave if he wished it. So, as I waited for my sword to be mended, I sat back, staring into the low fire coming from one of the forges, the soft heat radiating onto me. I thought about all the fights and battles we had faced together. From stealing the Falcon Jewel from the Avian Province to dominating the Oasis. My mind continued to wonder until I heard the sound of the blacksmith's' door open and close shut.

"Estrid." A deep, rasping voice announced.

"Jurgen." I acknowledged, bowing my head a little to him as I stood to greet the warlord. Looking up at him, his harsh face looked down at me, dark brown eyes searching my own warm hazel ones. His black beard a little unruly to match his thick curly hair. Standing taller than any man I had ever met, with big broad shoulders to match, it was no wonder people feared him, even from standing next to him would be enough to make any man feel on edge. However from spending enough time around him, his front didn't intimidate me as it did others. If anything, it intrigued me.

"You killed the beast, lass?" He queried, looking around briefly at the forge, spying the blacksmith in the next room over.

"Yes milord. Fucking thing chipped my sword, but apart from that, nothing else to report. I have had the men go out to retrieve the body and have a nice little present made for you. A gift of honour as it were." I replied with a playful smirk as I watched him walk casually over to the large oak table in the center of the blacksmiths, picking up a small kukri blade, it seemed tiny in his large calloused hands. His hands always made everything seem small in them, cups, cutlery, anything at all really. 

"You shouldn't have." He joked with a dark chuckle. "I have no doubt it will make a fine coat. No other quite like it. Then again, there is no other quite like you to kill it." He grinned at the thought of it, setting the blade down before looking right at me. I felt my face warm at his compliment. I was grateful for the recognition he gave me, it's why I did what I did. He gave me the appreciation my work deserved.

"Thank you milord."

I noticed Jurgen eyes lower from my eyes and travel down to my chest. It was only then did I realise what he was looking at. The wound I had taken from the fight. It wasn't a major injury by any accounts, one that looked worse than it felt. The claw marks from the bear had sunk into my skin, leaving distinctive bleeding cuts across my collarbone, finishing down towards my breasts. My leather jacket and blouse shredded with the claw marks, exposing more of my skin to the man before me. 

"You're bleeding Estrid." he remarked, slowly lifting his large hand to run it over my skin, close to the open wound. One of his fingertips swiping lightly at a hardened patch of blood.

"Tis just a scratch." I waved it off, I wasn't overly bothered by it. I had endured far worse than this. I caught a subtle smirk grace his lips before he brought his eyes back to meet mine.

"Spoken like a true warrior, lass, but not even you can outrun an infection. I will not have my best warrior on a sick bed because of some bear hunt. You must have seen to this at once."

Still his fingers lingered on my skin, feather light as they followed the wound down towards my breast and then back up to my collarbone. Wherever his touch went, I could feel a strange burning sensation, as my breath gently caught in my throat. My heart beat quickening as he continued to study it.

"I will be away for two nights, make sure the crew keep to our objective. I trust you can handle anything else in the meantime."

"Of course." I nodded, standing a little taller as he placed his faith in me. Running this clan was a big responsibility, I felt pride in knowing that he trusted me to look after it in his absence.

Without a hum of approval, he finally stepped away and exited out of the room. I remained standing where he left me, feeling a strange warmth in my body. Trying to make sense of what just happened, why I was feeling the way I was at this encounter with him and why I felt a sense of giddiness on the inside. 

"Your sword, it is ready, miss." The blacksmith suddenly called out, breaking me from my thoughts. I watched as he carried it through from the work area, placing it delicately on the work bench. The silver damascan blade reflected the flickering embers of the dying fire beside me. The repaired edge was once again, back to her former glory. 

"And about time." I answered, examining the craftsmanship. _Yes, this would do. This would do nicely._


End file.
